Episode 500 (Guppy Pressure)
Plot The guppies and Tiff make a bet if Tiff loses he have to give up reading his books in his glasses if the guppies loses they had to buy Tiff victory guppy puppets. Transcript (The episode starts off on a rainy day the guppies are busy after that Tiff and the Guppies made a bet.) * Tiff: "Okay competition starts now." * Molly: "Wait like things are about to go over the roof." * Deema: "Molly you can't say like." * Molly: "Oh right got it." * Tiff: "Okay competition starts now." * Molly: "I'm like totally gonna win this." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "Well what a coincidence you're the first one to be out." * Nonny: "Nice going." * All: (Yelping). (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're the next one to be out." * Nonny: "Darn it." * Olivia: "C'mon guys stay focused." * Tiff: "Two down I can practically smell those victory puppets wait let me rephrase that." (The guppies are starting to look bored when someone hit the laundry basket and Goby looks at the socks.) * Oona: "Spports ball." * All: "Don't do it don't do it." * Oona: "Two points.Whoo." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." * Tiff: "Buh bye." (Goby wants to See a concert.But not until he talks in a british accent.) * Goby: "Give me those tickets mates." (Tiff opens the curtains.) * Goby: "Herdie Verdie." (A red "X" appears and a loud buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." (Later on after dealing with Olivia.) * Deema: "Jonathan." * Tobias: "Mud." (He rushes outside and into the mud.A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." * Deema: "Happy anniversary Jonathan." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." * Jonathan: "Hey honey I have to wait forever but I have to wait for the chicken to cross the road." * Tiff: "Why did the chicken cross the road." * Ashlie: "To get to the other side to escape from the baker to prove he's not chicken." * Olivia: "No." * Ashlie: "Sweet book relief." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." * Jonathan: "Here honey I have something for you." * Deema: "Oh great." * Jonathan: "It's the milkshake from our first date three weeks ago." * Deema: "Coming through literally." * Nonny: (Gasps)"I must continue studying." (Some sounds of embarrassment.) * Nonny: "Sweet guppy of discovery." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." * Nonny: "I'm only guppy." (After that Olivia swims upstairs and fixes her look.) * Olivia: "That's better." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're out." * Tiff: "I win okay guppies pay up." * Gil: "Hey tiff." * Tiff: "Hey Gil(Gasps)Gil." * Deema: "Gil didn't do anything this entire time that means." * All: "Gil wins." * Tiff: "And I lost." * Olivia: "Well Tiff looks like you have to give up reading books in your glasses forever." (A red "X" appears and a buzzer sound.) * Loana: "You're the last one to be out." (After that Tiff reads in his glasses.) * Tiff: "Nothing like doing things whatever you do." * Jonathan: "Wait chicken come back why did you cross the road." Category:Episodes